Bloodbaths and Bonfires
by Eimin - The Eternal Sleep
Summary: The strange demon child seemed to consider me. Then she flashed a dazzling smile...and launched herself at me.' Lyn sees a girl crouched and seemingly in pain. This meeting whirls her into a world of vampires and werewolves where anything can happen! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah! NEWSTORYNEWSTORYNEWSTORYNEWSTORY!!!!!!!!**

**WHOOP!**

**Edward: Well...someone had too much sugar today...**

**Me: Whatever! Say the disclaimer!**

**Edward: (Sighs) She doesn't own Twilight**

**Me: Yay! Thank you Edward! Jasper! say who this is dedicated to!**

**Jasper: ..............**

**Me: Okaaaaay... Emmett! Say who this is dedicated to!**

**Emmett: This is dedicated to TopazEyesForever for introducing Kitty to Twilight books! **

**Me: I get called Kitty because my name is Katrina! YAY!**

**I join Alice, who is hanging from the ceiling and I start jumping about like a maniac.**

**Jasper: .............. k...**

***Puts hand up in air* On with the story!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Bloodbaths and Bonfires**

**Chapter 1: Yeah, that's the last time I help a vampire**

"My dad is going to kill me!" I moaned theatrically to my best friend Elisha. "Yep" she agreed grinning "8:30 is a lot longer than 7:30 after all."

"I didn't realise the movie would last so long" I sighed.

A small, huddled shape on the floor caught my attention. It took me a moment to realise that it was a crouched child, not even twelve years old, that was curled up on the hard, cracked pavement. I reached a hand out tentitively to comfort her, but for some strange reason she repulsed me. I felt sickened with myself, this young girl was obviously distressed and upset but I still couldn't force my hand forwards to comfort her.

"Lyn!" Elisha hissed "What do you think you're doing?! You don't even know her so come on!" She huffed in exasperation.

"Hello" I whispered to the shaking girl "Do you need help?" Suddenly she began to shudder and shake more violently, rocking back and forth madly. I immeadiately felt frightened. I tried again, louder this time "Are you in pain?"

My hand finally found her shoulder and I gasped in surprise. Her skin was ice-cold like a corpse and she was deathly pale. Nevertheless, she looked pretty. Even from behind I could see that.I took an involintary step backwards, my instincts driving me to do so as she turned towards me.

I stared unwillingly into the face of insanity. The features were perfect, the skin shining glass, almost crystal like but those eyes! My shudders became more pronounced. The eyes were blank, devoid of all emotion except th crazed insanity that danced whithin their depths. They were a shimmering, blood red colour and were scrunched in a ravernous expression. They held longing whithin them. I felt compelled to run but my shock refused my feet movement. I was unable to tear my gaze away from the sickening, slightly hypnotic gaze of the half-child.

Elisha released a blood curdling scream and shot down the street like a bullet abandoning me.

Leaving me.

Some _friend_.

The strange demon-child seemed to consider me for a moment. Then she flashed a dazzling smile full of pearly white teeth, let out an inhuman growl and launched herself at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay chapter 2!**

**This one's the transformation!**

**WHOOP!**

**Oh my god! I have watched the movie of Twilight! It was amazing! But the books are still better!**

**On with the story :)**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Chapter 2: The transformation**

I could feel the monster crunching it's glittering teeth into my soft flesh. Again and again I felt the sharp flash of pain as the monster destroyed my body. I couldn't see anymore, my sight had fled my body because of the unbearable agony I was being wracked with.

Suddenly, I couldn't feel the cretures attacks anymore. I sighed, expecting the pain to cease but it just got hotter, burning like I'd been buried in hot coals. I was vagely aware of someone moving me, or maybe this was death and I was moving towards the light. But their was no light in my personal prison, just pain that no-one could possibly survive. The agony wrenched my back into an impossible position and I screamed to the darkness "PLEASE KILL ME!" I hoped beyond reason and with every fibre of my being that somebody would help me, end my life and release me from this torture. Tears fell, hot and wet from my scrunched up eyes. A fresh wave of heat soared through my heart and I howled in pain again.

Subconciously, I could hear someone mumbling reasuringly in my ear but I was too consumed by the fire to distinguish the words. It felt like I was being burned by a branding iron, hit by a truck and savaged by starved dogs all at the same time and continuously. My eyes were rolling in my head and they too, were burning. I whimpered as the pain finally began to recede slowly from my fingertips. I screamed for death again but I had the feeling that no-one would listen to me. "_Kill me..." _I whispered.

Although the pain had dissapeared compleately from my hands, it had converged on my frantically beating heart. I was aware of someone lightly pressing on my hand and I squeezed their fingertips. The unknown person seemed happy and let go of my hand, mumbling exitedly. I caught disconnected words like 'vampire' and 'strong.' They didn't make any sense in my pain-riddled mind.

Another voice, which was higher than a bell, tinkled happily. I uttered a final scream as my heart gave in to the roaring flames. It stuttered twice, let out a cough like beat then was still.

My body shook, _was I dead? _I slowly forced my heavy eyelids to lift to discover what had happened to me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, like it? Don't? Review and tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay chapter 3!**

**I don't own Twilight unfortunately... Stephanie Meyer does.**

**I am a straight A student so far in english! Yes! I'll be an author in NO TIME!!!**

**WHOOP!**

**Anyways... On with the story**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 3 - Okay... Pinch me, I'm having a nightmare...**

There were nine unbelivably pale people in the large white room including a child, who was almost as pale, dancing around them. I blinked wearily, everything seemed so... _bright._ Where was I? Was this heaven...? I wondered.

"Hello." One of the people was walking - no - _gliding _towards me. I flinched as I realised that he was of the same type as the demon-child. Instinctively, I flipped backwards as an inhuman snarl ripped itself up my throat. I clutched at my throat in horror as more snarls and growls sounded in the pit of my stomach.

One of them, a man with honey blond hair, leaned forwards, snarling. I growled back until I realised he was absolutely _covered _with scars. My growl cut of into a bizarre whine as I pressed myself up against the wall, my eyes wide.

"Enough, Jasper" the one who had just said 'hello' sighed "You don't know what she's been through."

"Yeah, chill Jasper" The dark haired one said, rolling his eyes and grinning at me. God he was _HUGE!_ Even scarier than the blond one - Jasper - was. I slipped into an unfamiliar crouch and whined again.

"I'm Carlisle" The one who said 'hello' said, taking a step forwards slowly and deliberately to show he wouldn't hurt me, "And this is my family."

I relaxed, these creatures - for they were definately not human - weren't going to harm me, they looked simaler to the creature I'd met but different, they're eyes a deep, shimmering gold. I looked carefully at each of them in turn. There was a woman, holding Carlisle's hand, who had a very kind, heart shaped face and caramel coloured hair, her expression was open; very warm and accepting, a stunning blond woman, who looked slightly cold and fierce next to the others and the big, powerful one who had grinned at me earlier.

Across from them was a tiny girl with a pixie-like face who looked like she belonged in the realms of fairytale. She had a reassuring, placating hand placed on Jasper's arm as he leaned forwards, still staring at me intently. Next to them was a dark haired beauty and a man with bronze hair in a casual dissaray with topaz eyes. Dancing around them was a little girl, who looked around four years old; she was not as pale as the others and had a rose undertone to her porcalain skin.

I relaxed my defensive stance and everyone sighed, glad I was over my brief fit of temper. Carlisle walked forwards with his arms open in a placating gesture. "I must explain to you what you are since the newborn bit you... You are now a vampire."

Once these impossible words penetrated my brain I started laughing quietly. "Hahahaha! Vampire... that's a good one, Now when can I go home?"

"I'm not lying" Carlisle said gravely "And I'm afraid you can't go home... Our kind don't age you see."

"I can't... go home?" I whispered, my voice terribly distant. _What would my dad think? Would he think I'd died?_

"Yes" the bronze haired one answered "He thinks you're dead." I jumped a mile. Had he just... read my thoughts. "I'm a mind reader" he stated "My name is Edward."

At this point the four year old lept into Edward's arms and placed her hand gently against his cheek. He closed his eyes for a moment and then whispered "Hopefully she will join our family." The girl smiled at me and I found myself smiling back involentarily.

"Listen to your senses" Carlisle whispered "Can't you see that they are stronger than when you were human?"

He was right, I could smell every scent in the room, all melted into a perfect smell that was neither overpowering nor subtle. I could hear the little thumps of the miniscule dust particles hitting the floor and I could see them too, everything seemed so bright, vibrant but not unpleasant, like having your eyes properly opened for the first time. Everyone smiled at me encouragingly and I found myself grinning back without thinking about it.

"And the thirst" the huge one put in as I clutched at my throat gasping. "We'll have to go hunting soon."

"NONONONONO!" I shouted, finally beliving them "I AM NOT GOING TO _KILL _HUMANS!"

"We don't" the caramel haired woman said kindly, "We are 'vegetarian' vampires, we hunt animals"

"Oh" I smiled, still feeling a little nausiated "Okay"

The small one dragged a enormous mirror into the room and I gaped openly at my reflection. My midnight black hair flowed like silk all the way down my back, curling up profesionally when it reached my hips. My skin was porcalain pale, looking paler than everyone else's because of the dark hair that framed it and my figure was greatly enhanced. The only thing that disturbed me was the eyes, which were blood red and wide. Carlisle patted my shoulder reassuringly and assured me that the colour would fade to a shimmering gold very soon.

"What's your name?"

"Lynette" I turned around and grinned.

"Welcome to the family Lynette."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**End of the chapter! Like it, don't, REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay chapter 3!**

**I don't own Twilight unfortunately... Stephanie Meyer does.**

**WOOHOO!!!!! I LOVE TWILIGHT!!!!!**

**anyways... Onto the story!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 4 - First Hunt**

I spent the next hour trying to learn everyone's names. They were: Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and the little girl Renesmee who grows at a tremendous pace. We all sat in the enormous living room together and I sat next to Emmett, who at first glance, looked absolutely terrifying but was actually quite friendly. We were discussing everyone's 'powers'. I discovered that the reason I calmed down so quickly was because Jasper could control the emotional climate around him.

"So, basically I have little control over my emotions around here" I sighed dully, that would get annoying.

"Yep" Emmett grinned "But it comes in useful when someone's angry or upset and besides Jazz only uses it when he needs to."

"Oh, okay. What about the others?"

"Edward can read minds, Alice sees the future and-"

"Alice _sees _the future?! Wow that's SO cool! Anyway-" I smiled, realising I had interrupted him "What about the others?"

"Well..." Emmett said, looking slightly put out but carrying on regardless, "Bella is a shield, she can stop Edward from reading her mind but it is just mental because Jazz can still mess with her mood and Renesmee can show you her thoughts and memories when she touches you and nobody, not even Bella, can stop her."

"C-o-o-l" I breathed, stressing the word, "I hope I get a power!"

Carlisle stood up and cleared his throat "It's time to go hunting" he said as everyone around him stood up too.

***************

We almost flew through the forest but strangely nothing blurred in the slightest. I could still see every ring on the trunks of the trees and every petal of every flower on the floor. The colours glowed in the darkness, almost luminous against the black backdrop. The newborn strength I had obtained allowed me to push harder on the ground than anyone else and consequently, I could move faster than any of them. My feet scarcely touched the floor as I rocketed forwards. It felt like _flying_. Suddenly, Edward and Bella stopped in front of me and I almost ploughed headlong into them. I was certain that it would have done them more harm than me.

I snarled instinctively "Edward, Bella, what did you stop for?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Smell that Lynette?" Bella asked "That's elk."

I sniffed at the air and cringed, it didn't smell very appetising. I scolded myself quietly. It was better than killing innocent humans wasn't it? Sighing deeply at my indecision, I took two deliberate steps forward and flung myself precisely at my prey.

My razor sharp teeth plunged into the startled animal's neck. The strong fibres and sinews seemed so small to me that I barely even noticed them. It was like cutting through butter. The animal ran, flinging it's neck round in a futile and weak attempt to shake me off. It wasn't fighting long though, two seconds and then it collapsed to the floor, it's eyes rolling madly in it's head. The flavour tasted... _wrong._ Just odd but it soothed the dry, burning feeling that ravaged my throat so I drunk eagerly. I finished it in no time at all and yet still felt _incredibly _thirsty. I stood up and noticed that the blood had seeped into my shirt where I hadn't had hold of the animals neck. Groaning inwardly, I turned around as I caught a slightly more appealing taste nearby.

It was a fox and it smelled better than the stupid elk. Still not right but better at least. I launched at it and dragged my teeth into it's neck, where the blood flow was concentrated. After feeding for a while, I stood up and felt that the burning sensation in my throat had transferred to a dull ache. It was manageable. I whirled around and caught a deliciously appealing scent nearby. I didn't think, just leaned forwards, snarled and began running.

Next thing I knew, Jasper had hold of my arms, pinning them to my side and Emmett grabbed my neck to help block the smell. Once my mind had cleared of the delectable taboo scent, I realised what I had almost done. My whole body shook with tearless sobs and I felt Jasper attempt to send a wave of calm towards me. I felt myself calm down considerably and Em and Jazz finally thought it was safe enough to let me go. Released from their hold, I held my breath. It felt wrong and extremely uncomfortable but it was better than attacking innocent humans. I let a wordless yell of sadness and plunged into the undergrowth heading for 'home'.

Esme caught up to me when I reached the colossal white house, her face tensed with motherly worry.

"Sweetheart, you're not to blame" she smiled, trying to reassure me "Everyone finds resisting hard and Jasper still has trouble with it and he has existed for over a century!"

That did make me feel better. "Thanks Es - mom" I grinned and she seemed taken aback but pleased with what I had said. I stretched, feeling infinitely more cheerful as I wandered inside the house.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Well, like it? Don't? R&R and tell me plz!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay chapter 5!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight... or spiderman...**

**WHOOP! I have SO given Emmett caffiene!**

***Emmett is totally hyper, his eyes are wide and he is creating ultimate chaos, running on walls, smashing things, hugging people etc.***

**Edward: Why didn't you give Alice caffiene too?**

**Me: *Shivers* Even _I'm _not that stupid!**

***Emmett is now on the ceiling whilst Carlisle tries to poke him down with a broom***

**Emmett: WOOHOO!-I-AM-FREAKING-SPIDERMAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Me: *O_o* uhh...Jazz? Little help?**

***Jasper walks forwards and tries to make Emmett calm. Unfortunately, Emmett is now so hyper that calmness doesn't affect him. He jumps out of the window with a jar of sugar, looking exactly like Golem.***

**Emmett: Mmmyyyyyy...pppprrrreeessshhhhhhhhuuuuussss!**

**Me: O_o Anyways... ON WITH THE STORY!!!!! **

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!**

**Chapter 5: WTF?! WHAT'S WITH THE SUPERPOWERS?!**

I sat in the over-large white living room, flicking through the T.V channels aimlessly. Television didn't intrest me much anymore. Everyone moved too slowly and the colours now appeared pixel-like and dull. Also, everyone's voices sounded even coarser than was normal and it grated at my eardrums and was fantastically irritating. I'd met the wolves today. Apparently, one of the wolves had some sort of 'attachment' to Renesmee, he was called Jacob. It all sounded a bit peodo-like to me but according to Edward, it was perfectly natural and Jacob wasn't in love with Renesmee, not yet anyway.

Said imprinted wolf was sat next to me, snoring fit to burst. I had an impulsive urge to throw him across the river but I resisted. God he smelled BAD! Weird, kind of feral, it made no sense coming from a human's body. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and scooted away from him, as far as the sofa would allow. The smaller wolf-boy, Seth, was talking animately with Bella and he too, smelled feral. I didn't mind Seth so much, he was kind but his sister Leah hated all of us and would happily turn us all into bonfires if she had her way. I saw her burning eyes through the woods. She was looking out for her brother, like always, why couldn't she just _trust_ us?

"Jazz is coming" I stated absentmindedly and everyone, apart from the enormous mound that was Jacob, turn to stare at me quizzically. Sure enough, Jasper walked into the room barely a second later and everyone's faces turn to identical gapes of wonder.

"How did you _do_ that?!" Emmett asked. I stared at him wondering, _how did I do that?_

"Umm...Err...I smelled the scent! I dunno!" I shot back quickly, my head whirling with the information that had just entered my brain. I could feel _everyone. _Not just the people in the room but all the people in the _world _too! Every single one of them connected to me - my mind - as if by a thin, invisible thread. I could see where they were and which way they were moving. They all had individual flavors, soft caramel and lavander and occasionally peach. But they were all slightly different from each other's depending on their personalities. My eyes closed with the onslaught of information that was rocketing into my head. All of the people in the room now - I could see their whole lives so far. Poor Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Alice! Poor _poor _Jasper! _That's why he's the way he is and why he has more trouble with this lifestyle then the others _I thought. This was so easy now I had focus over it and I willed my father's life into my head. I willed to see what he was experiancing right now and I _really_ wish I hadn't.

_He stood silently in front of the black, empty coffin, tears cascading down his cheeks and into his smart shirt. All of the mourners cried and told him comforting empty words like 'sorry for your loss' as he placed one solitary cold blue tulip, my favorite flower, onto the coffin as it was slowly lowered into the grave, matching to the funeral march. "Goodbye Lynny" he whispered as he threw pure white petals symbolising innocence onto the freshly laid grave. "I hope you are at peace now..."_

"ARGH!!!" I screamed in my high, tortured soprano "NO!" I attempted to shed tears but all that came out were strange, strangled, tearless sobs.

"Sweetie" Esme comforted trying to calm me "What's wrong?" Her eyes were filled with maternal worry and this made me sob even harder. I gulped twice as calmness stole into the room. _Jasper's doing I'll bet!_ I thought, attempting to be angry and sad but I couldn't fight the calm and sureness that had overtaken my emotions.

"JASPER, STOP THAT!!" I screeched, suddenly and unexpectedly and Jasper flinched. The calm evaporated as suddenly as it had came and I sighed as the burning sadness resumed. "Carlisle" I grimaced, attempting to smile "I think I just discovered my power."

"Wow" Edward interupted "That's some power! You see..." he started to explain to the others as Esme comforted me. "...I've just seen it through her thoughts and it's incredible! She's a tracker, but one a thousand times better than Demitri and a million times better than Alistair. She can actually relive the life of her target in her mind and she can process multiple smells and track multiple people at once. Her mind is _literally_ connected to every person in the world's minds! She now knows everyone's - humans, vampires, shape-shifters and everything else's - scent...!" "Wow..." he repeated to emphisise his amazement.

Suddenly, I felt a burning ringing in my ears. Somebody was dying, I could feel it and I wanted to help them with all of my strength. I stood up shakily and headed for the door.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: We still haven't found Emmett so if you see him...For the love of GOD! Don't give him caffiene or sugar! I repeat, DO NOT GIVE HIM CAFFIENE OR SUGAR!!!! That is all, thank you!**

**Like it? Don't? Review and tell me plz!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay chapter 6!!!**

**Me: *Phew* we've finally found emmett...He was lurking outside Briony97's window.**

***Emmett is dragged in by Jasper and Edward, he is starting to feel the downside of caffiene and is totally un-hyper because of the caffiene crash and, incidentally, the full jar of sugar he has consumed.***

**Me: YAY! We've found Emmett!**

***Points into the air* On with the story!!!***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 6 - Emergency Vampirization!**

I plunged through the low-hanging braches of the trees, never stopping because I could feel the life dwindling from the fainted teenager. I wasn't fully aware of what had attacked him yet but I was pretty certain it was either a knife, or a gun weilding, thug. The injuries inflicted on his body were telling me so. I rocketed through Forks at a breakneck pace, not knowing - or caring - who had seen me or what conclusions they came to about me. The pull of somebody dying shouldn't be so strong but this teen had a unique, caring scent which was reeling me in. In the back of my now crowded mind I could hear, feel and smell other people's lives drawing to a close but this didn't bother me, in fact, it barely even hurt. But the teen's pain was my pain and it reminded me of my transformation which was something I was desperate to escape.

I dashed into Seattle and skidded to a stop. It was _here_. This was where the incident had happened. The boy was alive, I could _feel _it! But where was he?! I closed my eyes slowly and willed his location into my head. He was down a pitch-black alleyway moaning quietly to himself. He had the most confusing honey-like scent, I knew immeadiately that he was a kind, friendly person, undeserving of such a fate. Taking in a deep breath to steel myself so that I was less likely to bite him, I flew down the road and into the unwelcoming alleyway.

His body was a crude patchwork of slashes and livid purple bruises. His eye was swollen and puffy and there was a deep, dark shadow following the contour of his cheekbone. His woodland brown hair was bloody and matted and draped over his forehead. He shivered fitfully in the cold, drawing in deep, shuddering breaths. His half-concious eyes rested on me wearily as I took a tentative step forwards, hands outstretched, still not breathing. His eyes widened in terror as he tried - unsuccessfully - to crawl along the floor away from me.

My foot splashed in a puddle and I looked down at my reflection. _Dammit! I still have blood red eyes, no wonder he's terrified! Should of brought Jasper._ I thought. I raised my hands slowly above my head to show him not to fear but this had the opposite effect. He scrunched up his eyes, as if he was giving in to death and whimpered quietly. The life-force of his mind was quickly wasting away and the thread connecting him to me had become more of a feeble, frayed string that was tired of hanging on. I knew I only had one chance. Could I do it? Was I strong enough? Was my _resistance _strong enough?! I didn't know. I was...unsure...But I had to try.

Taking two fast, striding steps forwards, I knelt down besides the boy and took a tentative breath inwards. Bloodlust. Thirst. _Agony._ My entire throat felt like a red-hot poker had been jammed down it repeatedly. My mind screeched at me to kill, to rip, to tear but amazingly, I managed to risist. '_His name is Lee Jameson'_ my powers told me and I smiled.

"Hello Lee"

His eyes flickered open at the words and his brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why I knew his name. I leaned towards him as he took in every movement I did. I moved my mouth towards his neck and his weak hand flew out in a reflex reaction to try and stop me. My venom-coated fangs clamped down around his jugular vein and I injected my venom into his system. The taste was incredible. Warm and wet with a rich floral flavour. It eased the burning sensation in my throat and I drunk eagerly. But although the flow was the most incredible taste in the world and it sated the monster in my throat almost compleately, I could feel the life draining from Lee and it gave me the inert strength to pull away from the delicious taboo scent.

I stood up as the twitching and screaming started. He screeched for death and I sighed. Picking up his flailing body, I turned and dashed to Forks.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Woohoo! Another chapter finished!**

**Do you like where I'm going with this? REVIEW AND TELL ME!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay chapter 7!!!**

**Me: hahahahahahahaha!!! *Picks up a padlocked notepad.* I have discovered Emmetts diary.**

***Opens the diary***

**_30th January 09_**

**_HELLO DIARY!!!!_**

**_I was given coffee by Kat today and I can't remember anything after that! The first thing I remember after that is me underneath this girl's window with Jazz and Edward trying to coax me away from a tree!  
Uh oh! I can hear Rosalie shouting something about me smashing up her red convertable! Better go downstairs!_**

**_What the HELL have I done now?!_**

**_Emmett._**

***closes the diary***

**Me: Uh, oh, i forgot to tell emmett that he smashed Rose's car when he was hyper. *Turns to see emmett being chased by Rosalie with a meat cleaver* Oh well...not my fault... In the next chapter I will have Lynette here with me and in ur reviews you can ask her questions and give her dares... so REVIEW PEOPLZ!!!**

**On with the STORY!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 7 - YES!!! My resistance is SO strong!!!**

"Lynette?" Edward asked, ignoring the tortured screams of Lee behind him.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yep, fit as a fiddle, fine, dandy, right as rain, whatever gets you to leave me the hell alone to deal with this!" I growled sourly, gritting my teeth against the pain that my powers made me experiance along with Lee. We both _burnt._

_This isn't fair! _my thoughts whined, _I've already had to burn once, why again! _Well, I didn't know why, but at least Lee wasn't alone in the suffering.

"How did you stop though" Carlisle wondered aloud.

"I dunno" I answered honestly "But I could feel the life draining from him and somehow, my brain cleared and I could pull away."

"Fasinating!" Carlisle exclaimed "I wonder..." His voice trailed off, deep in thought.

I stretched on the sofa, my eyes flat black.

"Sweetie, you should hunt" Esme pleaded.

"No, I wanna be around when the transformation is complete!" Another burning flame twisted my grin into a painful grimace. Besides, I was having far too much fun experimenting with my powers. I was guiding Emmett slowly around in a tight little circle and he didn't even realise I was doing it.

"Emmett stop pacing in circles" Esme asked.

"Okay" he gave an impish grin but it quickly faltered "Huh? What the-" he complained, scrunching up his eyes. My grin widened as another wave of scorching heat tore through me and I directed it at him. "OUCH!!! What the HELL was that?!" He was really confused now. I burst into loud, racous laughter.

Suddenly the pain in my tortured mind stopped. Lee's screams stopped. It was over. Everyone crowded round the table to watch him wake up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Yeah...know it's short but I don't have much time left on the computer at the libary so this is chapter 7!**

**Like it, Don't? REVIEW AND TELL ME PLZ!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay chapter 8!**

**Okay...my favorite chapter so far is chapter 6...I WANNA KNOW WHAT U THINK THE BEST CHAPPY SO FAR IS!**

**Me: Unfortunately nobody has given me any dares for Lynette...**

**Emmett: Nope, no dares...**

**Me: So that will be next chappy instead! Oh, by the way, Emmett's my co-host in return for me hiding him from *shudders* Rosalie when she's angry!**

**Emmett: yep!!!**

**Me: Apparently, the volturi have a phone...**

**Em: I'm not sure what that has to do with anything...**

**Me: Me neither, oh well!**

**Me and Emmett: *Point into air in unison* On with the story peeps!!!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 8 - Lee**

Laboriously, Lee opened his eyes as he drank in the surroundings around him. I giggled happily, I'd done it RIGHT! He was a vampire, he wasn't dead, yes _result! _I quickly dodged Emmett, who was trying to get me in a headlock and my grin widened, nearly touching my ears. "Hi Lee!" I burbled happily. His ruby eyes focused and widened, a growl sounding in the pit on his stomach. "No need to worry" I assured him, "We won't hurt you!"

The other Cullens nodded their agreement. I went to put a comforting hand on Lee's shoulder but he flinched away from my hand like it was poison .

"Get away from me!" he snarled angrily and I pulled my hand back, hurt. "Sorry" he sighed after an ashamed pause, "I just wanna know where I am and how the hell I got here!"

"Well..." Carlisle smiled warmly, ever the kind leader, "I'm sure Lyn could explain it better than I could."

"WHAT?!" I yelped in my high disbeliving soprano "I don't even know what to say!" I turned around but - typically - they were all already gone. I sighed defeatedly. "Well..." I paused wondering how to explain all this supernatural phenomona "It all starts when I sensed you dying. I have - uh - extra abilities and it meant that I could find you and save your life." I continued explaining for quite a while with him nodding every couple of seconds, never interrupting. When I had finished he gave a tentative smile.

"That's what I assumed" he nodded, sparking my confusion, _what did he know about vampires? _Him talking pulled me from my deeply twined thoughts, "You do, after all, look like my my father's _'friends.'_" I could hear the quotation marks in his voice. "Well, prisoners may be the better word. The eyes of course, mean that you must be a very new vampire" he stated coolly, closing his eyes, simply oblivious to my confusion.

"Wait a minute! Stop wait! _What?!"_ I mumbled incoherently, trying to straighten up my jumbled thoughts.

"You're a vampire and, if my thoughts are correct, so am I now" he smiled, then his face turned into a thought filled frown. "Hmm, my Dad isn't gonna like this" - he shook his head - "Not at _all. _He wanted me to die right there on the filthy street."

The realism of his words struck me like a bullet "You're...Dad did this to you?" I snarled, revolted.

"Yeah" he smiled a little sadly "I had too much compassion for vampire life." He rubbed his arms absentmindedly where the knife had been repeatedly plunged into it.

"Who the _hell _is your dad and how does he know about us!"

"He's a scientist" Lee sighed " For the top secret VD project."

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Me: Ooooh...cliffy. The next chapter you find out all about Lee's past and who his father really is!**

**Emmett: Wow! this is getting exiting! *Sniffs the air* Oh no! Rose is coming! HIDE!!!**

***We both hide***

**Me: *whispers from underneath a table* See you next chapter.**

**Emmett: *Shouts* SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!!! *Rosalie finds him, he gulps* H-hello R-rose...**


End file.
